<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's a Riot by KingRueler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955610">She's a Riot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRueler/pseuds/KingRueler'>KingRueler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Creatures of Grimm (RWBY), Alternate Universe - No Faunus (RWBY), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, Werewolves, Wolf Instincts, lycanthropy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingRueler/pseuds/KingRueler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss never thought about the supernatural, she didn't exactly have time for hobbies. She was busy with school and wondering if she had control over her future at all...</p><p>However when she keeps on encountering a huge hulking red wolf that walks on two legs, she starts to become interested and curious. Maybe there was more than met the eye, she just had to look deeper than the surface...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I didn't really think this fic out, but I mean, I wanna have fun with it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a nice chapter of 4k words written early in dah mornin. Please leave kudos or a comment, they make my day! Like seriously though, even if it's criticism. I want to become a better writer, so yeah.</p><p>This fic is really just to sharpen up my dialogue and other skills that I'm rather bland and dull at. So I'm not gonna lie, I'm flying by the seat of my pants writing this. Though, this story does have a plot, and it might be fairly short. I'm guessing perhaps about 10-20 chapters might be my cap.</p><p>Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this trainwreck of a chapter, before we start to get to the good parts (;. Also the romance is gonna take a bit, since obviously note the slow burn tag. Sorry not sorry y'all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Beep</strong></em>.</p><p>Weiss groaned and turned over in her weighted blanket. It weighed her down, but it helped her deal with her anxiety and nightmares she would have. Fortunately she kept her arms out, just in case something like an emergency were to happen. In this case...it wasn't exactly an emergency, but...</p><p><em><strong>Beep</strong></em>.</p><p>Her arm flailed around, searching for her nightstand. Her eyebrows furrowed though she stubbornly kept her eyes closed.</p><p><strong><em>Beep</em></strong>.</p><p>Finally grasping the edge of her nightstand she blindly waved her arm around, intent on hitting her target even with her eyes still shut.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Be-</strong> </em>
</p><p>Weiss smacked her alarm, somehow managing the hit the snooze button. She let out a muffled grunt into her pillow as her arm thumped back onto her blanket. Her alarm sat silenced on the nightstand, and Weiss lay motionless in her bed before deciding to move.</p><p>The white haired teen yawned, stretching her arms out and twisted herself a bit. With a relieved grunt, she popped her back and relaxed.</p><p>With a sigh, she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly against the bright light seeping in through her blinds.</p><p>Her eyes watered a small bit from yawning and she deftly rubbed her eyes of sleep. </p><p>She sure had squeaky clean eyes after almost scrubbing them like she would a plate. Her nose scrunched, the last time she rubbed her eyes like that, her eyes just wouldn't stop itching.</p><p>Father hadn't been happy with her. Well to be honest, he was never happy with her. She sighed with a mix of annoyance and sadness as she looked up at the ceiling for an answer.</p><p>She didn't get one.</p><p>At the thought of the patriarch of the family, her empty hands curled into tiny pale fists and her shoulders drooped.</p><p>Weiss had several times- exhausted herself to the point of collapsing attempting to impress her father and get his attention. It seems the only attention she would ever get was negative, aimed at her weak spots. Still, he was her father and she was still just...a teenager.</p><p>She was seventeen, and had been saving up money for that special day...the day she could escape the lonely tower she sat in.</p><p>Okay, maybe she was exaggerating...</p><p>Or perhaps not?</p><p>Lips thinned into a straight line, she quietly got off of her bed and tidied it up. Years of being scolded and yelled at for leaving something even a bit of a mess had drilled a routine deep into her brain. Timed routines, before her father would get annoyed.</p><p>Gently rubbing her sheets, she stood back up, satisfied with how perfectly unwrinkled it was. It always helped, even the little things to raised her mood even just a bit.</p><p>She already knew what being pessimistic constantly had done to more than one member of her family.</p><p>Now, step two...</p><p>Practically stumbling over to her closet, she grabbed her uniform, which was spotless and unwrinkled. She gently thumbed at the collar of the plain button up shirt, before shedding her sleepwear.</p><p>She quickly slid on her plain black slacks, and buttoned up her white shirt with precise timed movements. </p><p>Her eyes still stung a bit from studying all night, and her stomach groaned for a meal...a meal she hadn't ate in days.</p><p>Weiss would have to eat, be it in fear of collapsing in front of her father again. Or during school, which would make him even more furious.</p><p>Her body had ached for days after he... disciplined her. Usually he just locked her in her room, or yanked a bit at her hair. He usually didn't do much, but this time- he went so much farther.</p><p>But for some reason, he had snapped and slammed her into the wall several times over. She had gotten winded from how hard her back slammed with force into the wall.</p><p>He had called her weak and even proceeded to insult her very existence. She had deserved the bruises that lined her ribs and shoulders.</p><p>He was right. With a wince, she recalled how she had stayed silent, save for her gasps for air and grunts from being thrown around.</p><p>For years, it was made known, without her last name...she meant absolutely nothing to anyone. Never had she felt so lonely without being alone. Even her mother, whom decided the bottle in her hand meant more than her own kin. Her own daughter.</p><p>Weiss hadn't uttered a word to her own mother in months. For years, she had wondered how happy she would've been if her family wasn't so dysfunctional. </p><p>Her sister, Winter, had left for the military. Unfortunately it had been when Weiss was fairly young, and Winter had never tried to reach out, so neither did Weiss.</p><p>Part of the her wanted to hate her family, for what they did or didn't do.</p><p>How much they laid her down like a rug and stomped their muddy boots all over. </p><p>Weiss clenched her white shirt, before letting it go. The maids didn't deserve having to get extra creases out of her shirt before she would leave for school. </p><p>Sometimes she wondered if the family would be happier if she didn't exist. Maybe if the youngest Schnee just disappeared...</p><p>The thought itself made her almost sick to her stomach, but it didn't make the voice telling her it was the truth stop. Usually, she'd yank at her hair to air her frustrations, but she was supposed to be presentable...not looking like some hooligan.</p><p>Shaking her head, Weiss let go of her shirt and went to grab her shoes. They were pretty standard black shoes, pretty normal and bland for a school uniform. </p><p>
  <em>"Wie frustrierend."</em>
</p><p>She huffed, rolling her eyes. Tying up her shoes, she then hurriedly rushed to her bathroom. Luckily being born in such a rich family, had it's perks. One of them, being she had her own bathroom.</p><p>Entering the bathroom, she grabbed her brush and started to gently tease at small tangles in her silken hair. One thing she took pride in was the beautiful softness of her platinum hair.</p><p>With a frown, her eyes fell onto the thin pale line striking down her left eye. </p><p><strong>Hideous</strong>.</p><p>She swallowed thickly, and rubbed at tears threatening to overflow her eyes. Now was not to think about an injury she received years ago. </p><p><strong>Weak</strong>.</p><p><strong>Insolent</strong>.</p><p>Blue eyes closed tightly, and her knuckles turned white at how hard she was grasping the handle of her brush. Her hairbrush was paused in the middle of a section of her hair with her shaking fists holding onto the hairbrush and a grimace painted onto her face </p><p>"<em>Merken</em>, breathe Weiss."</p><p>She slowly took deep breaths, despite the feeling as if a frog was in her throat. Her throat throbbed and she forced herself to swallow against what tears attempted to forced themselves out.</p><p>Shaky hands slowly started again allow her brush to comb through her hair with slow, small strokes.</p><p>Weiss refused to look at her reflection, instead focusing on her hair. If she didn't have to see how ugly she was with that...thing...marking her face...she'd be fine. She'd long gotten used to others remarks or staring at it- but when she did the same, it just didn't feel right. Like she didn't have the right to even glance at it.</p><p>With a few more strokes, she set down her brush. A crooked smile quirked up on her face. Her ponytail was quirked slightly to the side of her head.</p><p>A couple of years ago, she had started wearing her ponytail to the side instead of straight, a silent voice of rebellion towards her father. She knew that father had noticed, but he had not said a single thing about it. Only giving it a wary glance, knowing that eventually she'd go further in her fight for freedom.</p><p>He was always obsessed with everything being in perfect order, to ensure he was always in control. Her father was smart, but so was she. She was his daughter after all. </p><p>Tying up her hair, she exited the bathroom, looking around for her bag.</p><p>Step number three...</p><p>Grabbing something to eat. Even just a granola bar, anything to fuel her system. Especially when she stayed up all night getting ahead on work that wasn't due for weeks.</p><p>The Schnee grabbed her bag and slung it onto her shoulder.</p><p>Making her way out of her room, she entered the kitchen, making sure to avoid getting in the way of any maids or butlers. It came to no surprise she lived in a Manor, but when she was younger, somehow she'd always get lost.</p><p>She opened a cabinet and grabbed one of her granola bars. Scratch that. Smiling, she grabbed another and placed them into her bag.</p><p>Now finally, she could wander over to where one of her escorts awaited her. Being the daughter of...one of the biggest company's made her more of a target. Especially since she was young. It surprised her, how much hatred was held for the SDC.</p><p>How she longed to tell the world, that she was treated just like everyone else. A pawn, or possibly not even a player in a game of chess. </p><p>A doormat.</p><p>Trekking down the walk to the limo awaiting her, she took a quick glance at her surroundings. The lawn was always beautifully maintained, trimmed and a nice light green shade.</p><p>She wondered how many underpaid workers it took to trim their large expansion of grass.</p><p>The SDC, or Schnee Dust Company for long, was infamous for it's use of underpaid workers, or even unpaid workers. Weiss wasn't blind. She could see it in the way some maids and butlers blatantly glared at her with hatred or malice.</p><p>It wasn't something as young as she was, when she first saw the amount of liquid venom in their gazes, that a child should have gotten used to. </p><p>As years dragged on, she barely batted an eye at their icy gazes.</p><p>At least none of them had attempted to smother her or murder her in her sleep. The thought made her stomach churn and she felt momentarily queasy before she gaze her driver a quick nod. He gave her a quick, tidy bow before opening the door for her.</p><p>She slid into the backseat, and her chauffeur closed the door, before getting into the front seat by looping back around the front.</p><p>"Miss Schnee, we'll arrive at your...school in about 10 minutes."</p><p>Weiss gave her driver a smile and a quick reply.</p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>He nodded stiffly, clearly feeling as if he was treading on eggshells around her. Please, as if she was as insufferable as her father. Though, some habits she had picked up from him, and had never noticed until she saw with her own eyes.</p><p>It wasn't as if she couldn't copy him, he was the most prominent in her life.</p><p>Weiss stared out the window at passing cars or birds flying in the pale blue sky. Usually, the weather was pretty warm and stuffy, but today the breeze carried the promise of soon to be Autumn.</p><p>Eventually, they approached the school. And with driving up to her high school, several kids still always stared with unsurprised or awed expressions. </p><p>Sometimes, it made her feel worse seeing the jealousy in fellow students eyes. It made her shrink under their unhidden promise of dislike towards her. Mostly it was because, their parents warned them of who exactly they were going to school with.</p><p>The fact that most parents were so quick to judge her hurt a lot.</p><p>She thanked her driver, before exiting the limo. The breeze was cold and crisp, but not cold enough to make her throat sting. </p><p>Weiss always arrived right before the bell rang, mostly to avoid having to interact with other's who may have it may have not have grudges against her  While she was used to the quiet whispers, today, no one even batted her an eye. Seemed that someone else was the victim of a rumor </p><p>The Bell rung and everyone started to flood into the building, everyone talking over one another in a chaos of noise.</p><p>She quietly followed as everyone filled the halls, meeting up at lockers or just walking calmly to their first class of the day. Weiss internally sighed, of course her first class of the day would be Calculus. Sometimes math wouldn't register in her mind, especially when she hadn't anything to eat.</p><p>Her stomach seemed to agree, grumbling low and she winced at the small amount of discomfort it caused.</p><p>No one heard her stomach thankfully, and for once she was glad that the halls were filled with loud teenagers. She made her way to her locker, opening it with little difficulty and placed a few items inside.</p><p>Hesitantly she took her granola bars, and placed them into the locker with some other items. She knew her stomach was going to grumble with annoyance, but was eating in the classroom even a smart idea? Weiss knew her teacher's really didn't care if you are in class unless you disrupted the class, but she couldn't take a chance.</p><p>Placing the combination lock back on, she almost jumped as the bell rang once again, signaling class had finally started.</p><p>She got into line behind her peers as they filed into the classroom. There were a few groans, of having to work their brains so early, but she listened with half an ear. A new student seemed to have arrived.</p><p>Unfortunately, she only got a quick glance of red and black before she pulled up her red hoodie and sat in a desk far from the front where Weiss sat. Weiss craned her neck to try and see, but she was blocked by someone taller sitting in front of her view.</p><p>Their teacher closed the door and strutted towards the front of class. Everyone watched her with surprised gazes.</p><p><em>Ms.Goodwitch</em> was her name. Though it was a bit misleading, as she was one of the strict, if not most, teacher in Beacon. Weiss appreciated her attitude though, Beacon was there for students to learn, not to socialize.</p><p>She studied the class, and everyone quieted down, noticing her sharp green eyed glare. A couple of others still chatted at a lower volume, but immediately stopped at her withering stare.</p><p>"Alright students, today we have a new student joining us today."</p><p>Immediately mutters broke out. Who was this mystery student? Were they cute? Though, mostly it had to do with if this was fresh meat to pick on.</p><p>"Please come up, Miss Rose."</p><p>Weiss looked to the side to see the teen in a red hoodie slowly making her way to the front with shy, reluctant steps. A pity, someone who was socially anxious was sure to be eaten up by the school bullies. </p><p>The teen looked up at everyone through tired, silver eyes that gleamed a bit in the light from the open windows. They sparkled like a silver ocean, an odd description but a well fit one.</p><p>Weiss tilted her head as silver eyes raked over her before she waved sheepishly.</p><p>"H-hi."</p><p>She looked at Goodwitch who gave a curt nod.</p><p>"My name is Ruby Rose...and it's a pleasure to join this class with you- you all."</p><p>Ruby Rose huh? Weiss tapped her desk with one finger, before shrugging. Ruby nodded to Goodwitch, before she slowly made her way back to her seat. Though Weiss was curious as to how the school was lenient enough to let Ruby wear her hoodie during school like that...</p><p>Ruby had soft, genuine eyes. A round face. Her hair was also an interesting color. Black with soft faded red tips, though she had to guess it was probably dyed red. She'd never seen anyone who had natural red tipped hair.</p><p>Someone whispered something softly to another and they snickered together.</p><p>Already, other's were already talking about Ruby behind, or well, in front of her back. It was blatantly disrespectful, especially with the probably on purpose volume of their voices.</p><p>For a small moment, Weiss thought that Ruby looked a little...young to be attending their grade. But she didn't dwell on it as Goodwitch said something else, she wasn't listening to.</p><p>Poor thing, she'd be eaten up by the wolves in no time at all. One of the wolves, or in easier terms bully, was named Cinder. Probably one of the most feared, since she had a way of manipulating and blackmailing others to get her way. </p><p>Especially with how...sensual she could be. It was easy to fall under her spell, though there were people who just weren't affected by her advances.</p><p>Clearly, it didn't interest or seem to effect them at all. That's when Cinder...when she would start the blackmailing to try and get them to do some of her dirty work. Or her actual homework.</p><p>Weiss grimaced as she continued to listen to the teacher's instruction and pulled out her notebook to start taking notes. As she opened her notebook, she heard a loud yelp behind her.</p><p>"Miss Fall..."</p><p>Goodwitch growled out, and Cinder quickly retreated back into her seat with an innocent smile.</p><p>"Yes?" Cinder asked, smoothly looking at Goodwitch like she had nothing to lose. The teacher stared at her for a second before shaking her head and resuming the lesson.</p><p>Cinder glared at Ruby, before turning to talk to one of her...friends. Weiss heard the silence, and shook her head before leaning on her hand to pay attention to her teacher's lesson. Something's, Weiss had learned to stay out of, or she'd end up getting hurt instead.</p><p>She'd learned it when she was young...and foolish.</p><p>Weiss tuned in and out Goodwitch's lesson before the bell rung finally. Like a robot, she mechanically grabbed her books and placed them into her bag.</p><p>Finally, she slipped past Cinder, who gave her a smirk. Weiss blinked in confusion, before exiting out the door before Cinder could corner her. As she left, she decided to go to the  bathroom to...gather her thoughts.</p><p>"Hey! Let go of that!!"</p><p>She entered the bathroom, and was surprised to see Ruby trying to grab for a small red pen. The one holding the pen, Emerald stuck her tongue out. The pen was red and scuffed with countless scratched upon it's surface. </p><p>She waved it around for a few more moments before seemingly getting bored.</p><p>"Whatever," Emerald rolled her eyes before throwing it into the trash. "Go fetch, doggy."</p><p>Something in the way Emerald had said it, implied a deeper meaning. Yet she couldn't see anything below the skin level insult. It was a bit odd, but she couldn't dwell on something she didn't even know the meaning of.</p><p>Weiss stood back as Emerald gave her a meaningful glance. Don't tell. If she did, either her or Cinder would easily be able to dismiss the claims. And she didn't want to take the risk. If she got herself in deep water and her father found out, well she'd be as good as dead.</p><p>She walked off as Weiss entered the bathroom, observing as Ruby did not hesitate to reach into the filthy can to retrieve her pen. </p><p>"Hey..." Ruby turned, clearly read to dart away.</p><p>Silver eyes met her own.</p><p>"Are you okay??" Weiss asked softly, but Ruby's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"...What?" The Schnee could only tilt her head in confusion. Ruby growled under her breath before shaking her head.</p><p>"Do you all just <strong><em>stand</em></strong> around and <em><strong>watch</strong></em>?" Ruby asked finally, fiddling with the her pen as she reached for a wet paper towel. Weiss felt a pang of guilt at the lack of emotion in Ruby's response.</p><p>She couldn't find any words to say, before Ruby's eyes grew downcast. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>Ruby looked conflicted.</p><p>"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this to a complete stranger...but..." She muttered as she wiped her pen down.</p><p>"The school before this...treated me exactly the same, and I just- I'm in a bad mood..." </p><p>Weiss had to agree. Even if she had no idea who Ruby was, she didn't seem like the type to be pessimistic. More of a puppy, to be completely honest. </p><p>Ruby looked at Weiss. She then glanced away to place her pen back inside her bag, packed away in the smallest pocket. The pen probably meant a lot to Ruby, especially if she was keeping it even in the condition it was in.</p><p>The Schnee nodded. "Yeah." She agreed with a small tremble in her voice, before Ruby rubbed the back of her head.</p><p>"By the way, I didn't catch your name?" It was said breezily, and awkwardly. Though Weiss couldn't bring herself to mind.</p><p>"Weiss." She replied, with a stiffness to her question. Ruby nodded, before she froze and stared at Weiss with large, wide silver eyes. Ruby was clearly shocked and had made the connection Weiss hoped she wouldn't have. </p><p>"Like," Ruby gestured to her. "As in <em><strong>The </strong></em>Weiss Schnee?!"</p><p>She looked actually terrified as she shrunk away from Weiss herself.</p><p>"You aren't gonna hire anybody to throw me into a <em><strong>ditch</strong></em> right??!?"</p><p>She exclaimed in a tense whisper.</p><p>Weiss burst into laughter, her shoulders shaking in amusement as Ruby froze up and raised a confused eyebrow. She probably looked like a lunatic, but she couldn't bring herself to care.</p><p>"You're a funny one, Ruby." </p><p>Weiss sighed and cleared her throat with a serious glint to her soft ocean eyes.</p><p>"<em>Entschuldigung</em>, Ruby." She apologized with a frown, and Ruby could only tilt her head.</p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>She truly was pathetic. Ruby blinked, before Weiss turned. All she ever did was ruin things, just as she had ruined her family. She almost shuddered for a moment.</p><p>"You should get to class."</p><p>Weiss began to leave, before she was stopped by a warm hand upon her shoulder. Ruby was staring at the ground with an awkward shift of her feet.</p><p>"Hey...I know this might sound weird...but maybe we could be friends or something?" </p><p>The Schnee smiled, before rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. </p><p>"I suppose."</p><p>Ruby didn't hear the amused tone, but instead smiled with glee. If she had puppy ears, they'd be perking up to the max. For a moment, she could've sworn she saw a flash of long canines in Ruby's mouth. </p><p>But in another moment, she realized Ruby's canines were a normal length.</p><p>The teen nodded in excitement, before she took out her phone with a quick glance towards her.</p><p>"Uh...would your teacher mind if you...took me to my next class?"</p><p>Weiss raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Whose class is it?"</p><p>Ruby made a grunt of acknowledgement, before replying.</p><p>"Uhm...Port?" </p><p>Weiss was surprised. And maybe, a little bit pleased and happy.</p><p>"That's also my next class."</p><p>She checked the time on her phone, and paled at how long they'd been talking. They were lucky no teacher had caught them at how loud they were being.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>Without waiting for a response, she quickly grabbed Ruby's hand and almost raced up the stairs to Port's class. Ruby easily kept up with her, her breath coming out in a quiet manner.</p><p>For a moment Weiss wanted to believe she and Ruby could be friends. But her father...if he caught wind of her associating with someone who dressed so casually...</p><p>She shook her head as they made their way down the hall. She could pretend for as long as she needed. Weiss turned to Ruby, who had fisted her hands into her red hoodie's pocket. For a moment, she considered asking how Ruby had gotten the staff to let her wear it, but didn't say anything.</p><p>Maybe it was personal. Something she couldn't go without? Like a security blanket maybe. Suddenly Ruby stopped and so did Weiss, before she realized with a hot flash of embarrassment that they had passed Ports class.</p><p>What on Earth was wrong with her?</p><p>She shook her head and stole an apologetic glance at Ruby, who just smiled sheepishly at her. Suddenly, Weiss' stomach growled and she bit back a wince. Ruby's hand stopped right before she touched the knob.</p><p>Ruby must've noticed her wince and looked at her in worry. Clearly she wasn't hiding her hunger very well.</p><p>She should've just kept her granola bars in her bag instead of waiting until lunch.</p><p>"Have you eaten anything today?"</p><p>Weiss bit her lip, before shaking her head and looked down at the ground. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, before she wordlessly fetched an item from her bag.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>It looked to be a tiny ziploc bag with...</p><p>Gummy bears? Specifically they were all red, and she raised an eyebrow to gesture at Ruby's red themed outfit. Ruby coughed into her hand before waving her to eat.</p><p>Weiss grabbed a couple of gummy bears from the bag before popping them into her mouth. They were sweet, but she was glad for the small amount of...calories...in her body. She didn't exactly consider gummy bears food, but they were edible.</p><p>It had been a couple of days since she had ate, and she felt that her stomach truly appreciated the feeling of something finally entering her body.</p><p>She chewed on a couple more, before she nudged Ruby, who looked at her with a smile.</p><p>"Soooo...?"</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes.</p><p>"They're a bit sweet, but thank you. I needed something in my body."</p><p>Ruby took the bag and put it back into her backpack before she nodded towards the door. </p><p>"Don't mention it."</p><p>She zipped up her bag and looked at Weiss.</p><p>"Uh...we're like...20 minutes late." She stated with a strained grin, one that Weiss returned.</p><p>"Crap."</p><p>Ruby smiled sheepishly, before turning to Weiss with a shy smile and a small wrinkle of her silver eyes.</p><p>"Also thanks, I don't really know the layout of this school..."</p><p>Weiss observed Ruby, before letting out a small huff and roll of her eyes. Okay, now it seemed like Ruby was trying to stall their time. It was amusing, but she wasn't looking forward to the scolding she would get.</p><p>"No problem."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe. Casually places a definitely not late chapter 2 on the table*</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy, also I've been working on this chapter on and off, so sorry for any inconsistencies. Also Ruby just thinks Weiss is very pretty- like same but Ruby you useless ass gay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss waited outside of the hall, while Ruby had a chat with one of the teachers. Her shoe tapped on the tile floor. She had already cleared it up with him, but Ruby was yet to reappear.</p><p>She looked around, some students gave her passing glances, but they weren't who she was watching out for.</p><p>You see, her and Cinder used to be friends. Not exactly close, but more of because they were popular they were urged to talk. Especially by her father, who even in his absence, was still able to control her like a puppet on strings.</p><p>She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. But when Cinder went too far with bullying, Weiss was unable to see Cinder in a good light. From then on, Weiss refused to talk with Cinder, despite promptings from her father or from Cinder. It was obvious Cinder still heavily disliked her for ignoring her, as if she was an ugly antique gift she'd received from a family member.</p><p>Poor Amber.</p><p>The girl had moved school the day after it had happened. Still, she felt immense guilt as she watched it all happen. Every so often she'd wake in a cold sweat, and those brown eyes burned into her memory.</p><p>It throbbed like a disgusting parasite everytime she even so much as thought of Amber. </p><p>Weiss considered fleeing to the restroom, but chose against it as she heard Ruby say a farewell to Port. It was taking a little long, but she suspected it had something to do with their earlier predicament. Unfortunately, he did teach more than one class then history. It so turned out, it was also their last class- they coincidentally had together as well.</p><p>
  <em>"Sie ist definitiv...interessant." </em>
</p><p>She muttered it softly under her breath, before a hand thumped softly onto the locker. Weiss looked up at Ruby, who gave her strange look. Her eyes were soft with genuine curiosity, and Weiss had to fight the slight urge to look away as if it were a sight her eyes were too impure to sight.</p><p>"What was that language? You said something yesterday in that language as well!"</p><p>Weiss blinked, she hadn't noticed that Ruby had overhead her. At least Ruby didn't understand her German. The crimsonette blinked at Weiss, before distancing herself from Weiss and crossing her arms with a playful pout. She backed away a bit, a bit unnerved by how close Ruby was, but rolled her eyes at Ruby anyways.</p><p>"Fine. Keep your secrets Miss Schnee." Ruby playfully raised her nose in the air, and Weiss immediately recognized the stereotypical impression of...'rich people'.</p><p>Ruby observed her with a quirk of her lips. Weiss stared at her with an unamused shake of her head, and gestured to Ruby with a hand.</p><p>"Anyways, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" </p><p>The red themed teen smiled nervously. Maybe this? Would be quite interesting indeed.</p><p>"Uhm...well-"</p><p>Weiss' shoulders slumped forth, and she prompted Ruby.</p><p>"Well? Spit it out <strong><em>Rose</em></strong>."</p><p>Ruby's cheeks grew a bit red, and she  gave Weiss a pout.</p><p>She was bemused and Ruby sighed at the upright expression on Weiss' face.</p><p>"Uh...<em>Imeanwoulditbe</em> too much to ask for your- uh...number?"</p><p>Weiss raised a white eyebrow, before she noticed Ruby's silver eyes drifting to her left eye.</p><p>The scar on her eye was so faint it almost blended in to her pale skin, but if you looked close enough you would've easily noticed.</p><p>Ruby stared at her eye, for a moment before she refocused back onto her face with a gleaming smile.</p><p>"You..."</p><p>She scratched the back of her red locks.</p><p>"Your scar is really <em>really </em>cool." Her voice was soft and genuine, and Weiss blinked in surprise. No one had ever said her scar looked cool- more often than not, it was whispered she was damaged goods.</p><p>Weiss observed Ruby's expression, and when she found no ill intent, she gave Ruby a small smile. It was thin and forced, but Ruby seemed to be reassured by it.</p><p>"Thank you, Ruby." It was said quietly, almost under her breath. The crimsonette paused, before nodding with excitement.</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>Weiss jolted, and pulled out her phone, and looking up at Ruby expectantly.</p><p>The red themed teen looked at her as if she were a lost puppy, before realization struck her eyes and she took out her own phone. It was a dark gray with part of the top of the screen shattered.</p><p>Weiss' own was nearly spotless, save for a few scratches that were very hard to see scattered like snowflakes. They quickly exchanged numbers, and walked on their own ways. </p><p>The Schnee smiled softly to herself, feeling warmth bloom a bit in her chest.</p><p>Maybe the Rose girl wasn't too bad. Though it remained to be seen, she was hoping that what was on the surface level was also what was below it.</p><p>Too many times had people who had attempted to befriend her turned out to be hiding behind a mask.</p><p>Weiss wondered how someone could wear their heart easily upon their sleeve. Her father had always scolded her for showing her heart, and eventually, she created a mask. A cold frozen layer of ice, that not even the strongest flame could thaw.</p><p>For whatever reason, she couldn't help the...fondness she was starting to feel towards Ruby.</p><p>She chalked it up to simply not having actual friends for so long. If it was something more- well it couldn't be- because her father would have a field day getting rid of Ruby.</p><p>Even if the Rose girl were not to feel the same, Jacques wouldn't relent.</p><p>Too many times had she spotted the betrayal on her friend's faces. Somehow, always, he could find out who exactly she was associating with.</p><p>She shivered.</p><p>The bruise she had been given that day had been huge and purple. After that...she simply avoided everyone of the people she associated with. It was entirely and absolutely absurd, but apparently father didn't think so. Though, unfortunately she kept what happened behind closed doors. Her father knew exactly what to say, to make her a liar- and who would ever believe her over her own <em><strong>father.</strong></em></p><p>That didn't mean that Cinder didn't try to converse with her, only to have Weiss walk away. She also knew that Cinder seemed, to be at the very least, extremely annoyed with her ghosting.</p><p>Weiss could always sense the ugly amber stare attempting to burn holes into her head. If looks could kill...well Weiss would be six feet under.</p><p>She heard a victorious squawk come from Ruby, who had then finally input her phone number.</p><p>With a roll of her eyes at the contact name, she looked at up Ruby.</p><p>"Super Bestie...better than the restie??"</p><p>She tilted her head with a smirk, and a teasing raise of her eyebrows. Ruby smiled at her. It made Weiss feel as if she was going to explode with butterflies.</p><p>"Well yeah! You're one of the friends I've ever had...and that makes me feel- I dunno...really happy I guess?"</p><p>Weiss nodded.</p><p>"Tempting, but I'm not too sure about super besties." She replied to the crimsonette. Ruby blinked, and a sweet smile grew even bigger on her lips. Weiss noted, that Ruby had a soft scrunch to the edge of her eyes and subtle dimples. She also noted the small beauty mark below her right eye. </p><p>Wait...did she just say friend? It had barely been day since they met.</p><p>Ruby then looked down shyly at her feet.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm just kind of shy I guess."</p><p>Weiss shook her head at Ruby, who frowned.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry. Though I have to admit, you don't seem too shy at closer inspection.'"</p><p>Ruby gave her a strained smile, and it was obvious her smile didn't reach her eyes. Now Weiss was certain, she hated it when Ruby frowned, it just didn't fit. </p><p>"We should...probably go."</p><p>Yes they most definitely should. It was a bit odd, knowingly stepping her way into awkward airs.</p><p>Weiss nodded, and before Ruby could go her separate way, she spoke up with a soft murmur.</p><p>"Hey." </p><p>Ruby froze, before she turned her head in confusion. It was clear she was even confused and didn't even know if it was Weiss who had said it. Especially by how low Weiss had uttered it. A small trace of nervousness was almost laughable, if not for the question she was able to run by the brunette.</p><p>She turned towards Weiss with a puzzled smile, maybe even one of worry as she glanced at Weiss with warm- oh so warm silver eyes. Weiss shook her head subtly, attempting to physically shake the thought from her head.</p><p>Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but closed it to think of what to say. Think before you act, she told herself internally as Ruby gave her a small chuckle. Obviously the crimsonette had also noticed that she did not exactly think through what exactly to tell Ruby. </p><p>She also noticed the playful glint in Ruby's eyes. </p><p>The small smirk that tugged at Ruby's face, and the soft squinting of her eyes. Her eyes. Weiss had no idea why, but she absolutely loved Ruby's eyes color. The wonderful shade of silver, that shined not too unlike a warm dime. It was a bit odd, but she almost laughed at the oddity of the situation.</p><p>"You know, maybe we could walk to the park, if your house is near..."</p><p>Ruby observed her with a shy smile.</p><p>"I...I'd like that." It was not said meekly, and Weiss could see the clear glint Ruby's eyes as both of their gazes met. Ruby's nose scrunched along with her dimples becoming very prominent. That was the moment, when she realized, she really did like it when Ruby smiled.</p><p>Suddenly Ruby burst out in airy giggles, and Weiss could only bite the inside of her cheek, albeit very puzzled. Soon enough, her infectious laughter made Weiss crack out a few chuckles, but still- why on earth was she laughing?</p><p>Weiss stared at Ruby in bemusement, which only made Ruby start up another round of squeaky laughing. It was nice, she was content. For once, her defenses weren't constantly up. She was like a personal bundle of relaxation.</p>
<hr/><p>Weiss placed her bag against the wall. She felt relief with the lack of weight against her back, and she flipped onto her back with a sigh.</p><p>"Finally."</p><p>The Schnee kicked off her shoes, and stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before she sat back up with a slight slouch to her posture.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Schnee's don't slouch.</em> </strong>
</p><p>For a second, she almost succumbed to the suddenly intruding thought but shook her head. Little things, even going against her father's rules without him actual seeing them, made her heart pound.</p><p>But still, she managed to fight against the urge to obey. For so long her wings were clipped, and she was shoved into a cage and the key was swallowed by her father.</p><p>It had become the new normal, for so long that it was odd to see that other families did not act like her own. Weiss would always see other families with other teenagers that looked at her with sad looks of sympathy. </p><p>It made her happy to know that she wasn't the only one to suffer from the burden of being born into such...royalty.</p><p>She hugged herself, and stared at her plain light floor with a frown. Her shoulders grew stiff and tense as her she heard footsteps approach her door. Weiss looked up at her closed door, but to her relief, the footsteps did not stop at her door and continued down the hall.</p><p>Her backpack sat beside the door, reminding her of her assignments she needed to complete.</p><p>It called to her, and she answered. Getting her bag, she unzipped it and grabbed her notebook and several other general items she needed for her assignment. One thing, she never grew out of was the need for perfectionism. Only the highest grades were acceptable, even if at the end of the day, she was tired and beat.</p><p>She felt herself wince at the time she had collapsed onto the ground after completing a very important assignment for her previous year.</p><p>Father was very angry with her, and he locked her in her room for a number of days before he got over his hissy fit.</p><p>Somehow, she hadn't landed herself in the hospital. Yet... </p><p>The thought of that scared her. Of course Father didn't want her to go to the doctor, especially if she had bruises. Bruises that were...given by him.</p><p>Her thoughts drifted off to a warmer scene, one that involved a genuine smile and crinkled silver eyes that stared at her with glee.</p><p>To be quite honest, she really wanted to become Ruby's friend. Well, if Ruby already considered her that- she smiled, and sighed happily into the air. She wondered internally if there was another motive behind Ruby's personality.</p><p>Maybe she was just getting on her good side to avoid the wrath of the popular people?</p><p>It was flawed, but she couldn't stop the pang of sadness rise in her chest before she closed her eyes. Ever since her family had become broken, she was always left alone with her thoughts. Usually only the click of the clock, or the occasional footsteps of the staff were heard.</p><p>The screaming had stopped long ago. Sometimes she wanted it to return, and she felt guilty, but she wanted to at least know that her family acknowledged each other. Yet all she could do was watch her father walk wordlessly past her mother. Or the silent glares from Whitley.</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>Time to switch that thought. Quickly.</p><p>Her mind drifted back to Ruby, whom had walked her to the park before they went their separate ways. It was clear Ruby, was a bit- surprised by how large the houses were towards the street she lived. Being rich did that to you, but she had also noticed that Ruby looked a bit disconcerted.</p><p>It was not uncommon for someone to immediately being startled by where she lived. Especially by someone who was not as fortunate as her.</p><p>Oh what she would give to not be born into such a family. She wanted to not have maids and butlers doing every single thing for her. Though, even if her father wasn't one to do the dirty work himself, Weiss had managed to get a couple of cooking lessons from the staff.</p><p>Well...</p><p>Maybe more than a few.</p><p>She tapped on the papers in her hands a handful of times, before eventually straightening them out and moving towards her desk.</p><p>Weiss had always planned to leave, even going so far as to ask the staff to teach her things, that so many others already knew before she did. At barely seventeen, she learned how exactly to cook and boil food, or what settings on a washer to use.</p><p>Every once in a while, they confused her, but she pushed through and eventually learned the skill she wanted to have.</p><p>No one could make it through life by themselves if they didn't even know how to complete simple- Everyday tasks.</p><p>It made her want to laugh. The feeling bubbled into her mouth, but she bit the inside of her cheek. Immediately the feeling fell down a bit, but she couldn't help the nagging bit of deprecating amusement that filled her at that moment.</p><p>Though she had a sneaking suspicion that her father knew exactly where she snuck off to. </p><p>Sometimes, the bitter bike rose up in her throat, knowing that somewhere...somehow he was watching her. It was much more than a little creepy, but she didn't dare call him out. She could try small acts of rebellion no matter what, but once he took on his bastard <em><strong>scolding</strong> </em>voice, she immediately was submissive. A shame that she was so malleable.</p><p>It made her sick, and ashamed to know how quick she was to bow. Especially after the...incident.</p><p>She swallowed, almost turning, as if expecting to spot her father looking at her from the doorway. Steps didn't stop at her door, but even with the door closed she couldn't help but feel the gaze if someone. Who? She didn't have a clue, and that- <em><strong>that </strong></em>frustrated her.</p><p>It almost made her blood boil.</p><p>How pathetic she was. Scared in her own home. If she could even call it that. Weiss groaned, a strangled sound, one that was almost animalistic. No other sounds escaped her mouth as she stared frustrated down at her work.</p><p>The clock ticked above her, on her wall. For a moment, she wanted to absolutely football kick the object, but after a few minutes it began to soothe her with it's rhythm. Even if it was only ticking away at wasted time, she still appreciated the fact that her room was entirely void of noise.</p><p>With a grunt of bemusement and annoyance, she basically dropped her hand upon her desk. Somehow, she dumbly thought that maybe physically thumping her head would make the anxious thoughts running through her head made her want to keel over.</p><p>Her work sat there forgotten as she mulled over her horrid thinking. Oh- lord was she going to even be able to complete her work? It wasn't like she needed to exactly. Being constantly ahead of your class had it's perks. But there was also the heavy weight that rested upon her shoulders. The Schnee family, always well known for their well marks in academics.</p><p>She had to laugh internally at that. It couldn't be more far from the truth.</p><p>"Weiss Schnee!" </p><p>Her blood ran cold, and a shiver went down her spine at the loud (almost) shout as she heard the loud clacking of boots down the hallway.</p><p>Uh oh.</p><p>Indeed she may have- in blunt terms, fucked up.</p><p>She turned as she heard the boots stop at her door, silent for a few seconds before her door was flung open with a loud screech. A testament to how many times the door had been throw open in the past. Weiss winced, before looking up at her father while attempting to curl in on herself.</p><p>Jacques stood there, fists curled tightly, and his jaw was tensed. Weiss could almost see the vein on his head threatening to throb in the way she'd only seen in cartoons. Well the last time she saw a cartoon was years ago, but you get the point.</p><p>His moustache wiggled, and he promptly narrowed eye cold colored eyes on her.</p><p>"It's been told, that you my daughter, were late 20, <em>20 minutes <strong>for class</strong></em>?" His voice raised a few octaves as he ended his statement, clearly waiting for some sort of explanation from Weiss. That it was a fault on the teacher's end, but she was truly at a loss for words. No use in trying to wiggle her way out of the predicament she had landed herself in.</p><p>She looked up at him and responded with a surprisingly clear voice.</p><p>"Yes father."</p><p>His white eyebrows furrowed together and he stared down at her before turning away with a growl.</p><p>Clearly what he thought was his perfect little daughter- wasn't as he exactly saw. Though in retrospect, no one was perfect. Everyone had flaws, small or big-- it didn't matter. It didn't matter <em>at all to <strong>him.</strong></em></p><p>For so long, years, she had finally come to realization that others weren't as flawless as she tried so hard to be. The little ticks and traits, were what her father thought were deeply annoying. That things that were mostly frowned upon where she came from- were happily excepted by others with a blinding smile.</p><p>Even so, it always felt weird knowing others would willingly except her for what she absolutely detested and not just her money.</p><p>Weiss knew that others only wanted her money, especially being the daughter to one of the biggest corporations. She could've laughed if not for the hole she had just landed herself in.</p><p>"I also, have been notified that you have seen, interacting," It was said snidely, like he knew exactly where she was and what she doing. "With someone named Ruby Rose?"</p><p>She tilted her head down. Crap. Now she had tugged Ruby into this mess. Weiss remembered how happy Ruby had been when Weiss gave her, her phone number. Unfortunately the bliss was short-lived. Father would tell her to no longer associate with such unreformed person. It would be the end of something that hadn't even the chance to bloom.</p><p>"Yes father." It was spoken meekly, and Weiss wanted to smack herself.</p><p>Her father's face twisted into a nasty scowl, before he yanked her by the collar of her school outfit. Ah. She had completely forgotten about having to change into much more casual clothes.</p><p>He sighed, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Look, I honestly cannot deal with your attitude," He briefly ducked his head to stare at the ground with a grimace. "I'm going to ask once, that you don't associate with that- that commoner."</p><p>Weiss almost sneered at him. </p><p>A vocal threatening wasn't going to stop her from making friends with people she wanted to be with. Sti she couldn't help the tiny echoing voice in the back of her mind.</p><p>It told her that he was right. She was a Schnee. And to uphold her family name, she wouldn't- no couldn't be seen with anyone who was...below her. Yet after years and years, she finally learned her father wasn't exactly the greatest person out there.</p><p>The way his ice cold eyes no longer warmed when they settled upon his children or wife. If anything, they hardened. It wasn't always so bad. She was so young then, remembering her father actually interacting with them. With almost the love a father should have.</p><p>Yet she always knew, somehow that maybe her father and mother were simply pretending. To be happy and married, to put up appearances, and to reassure their children nothing was wrong. Unfortunately all charades must come to an end. She remembered her tenth birthday. The day she got her scar...</p><p>Also the day her father admitted without hesitance that he had never loved mother. </p><p>Winter had fled the room, and Whitley cowered in fear. He was young, but every animal on earth was programmed to know when to feel fear. It wafted off of him, and yet she couldn't move. What a coward she had been. No matter what, no matter how many times her mind tried to reason she was not at fault, she couldn't stop the intrusive thoughts.</p><p>Maybe if she were never born, her parents would've have such an explosive fight.</p><p>A fight that ended with a broken beer bottle, and the wailing of her brother- and herself.</p><p>With a cold, disgusting feeling in her chest she nodded. It seemed to appease him, before he turned abruptly and exited the room with a slam of her door. She flinched at the loud noise in her nearly silent room, before she slumped down in her chair.</p><p>A strangled choked cry escaped her mouth as her hands fisted into her hair, and she tugged roughly. It hurt, and she was sure a few strands broke off, but after a little while, she no longer felt the crushing guilt and disgust in her chest. She was able to relax, almost as if her brain...liked what she was doing.</p><p>Unfortunately, living under a rock for the better part of her life was unawares of what she had just done.</p><p>Weiss relaxed her hands from her hair, hissing at the slight soreness that became apparent after her very short high wore off.</p><p>Ew.</p><p>She really was disgusting. Putrid even. Her face twisted into a grimace. Weiss didn't really like herself at all, but then again, nobody even really liked her. Fitting that even she knew she was a horrid person.</p><p>Weiss wondered why Ruby didn't run at first glance.</p><p>With a sudden jolt, Weiss stared at the clock on the wall. Wait- why had father been so fast to find out? Cinder and the others were in class. Was there something she was incapable of seeing? It wasn't as if Cinder and her posse had super senses. </p><p>Especially since it was Ruby.</p><p>He didn't exactly seem to really care, he sounded almost bored when he called her a commoner. But something about his tone when he said her name, told her what she needed to know. Somehow he knew her, or rather maybe he family?</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>Or she was reading much into it. She furrowed her white eyebrows, her lips thinned into a straight line as tried ad tried to think of rational reasons why- exactly her father held such a dislike for Ruby. God's, he hadn't even met her! Though, everytime that happened, he friends immediately started avoiding her, so she'd rather keep Ruby a secret.</p><p>A good one. </p><p>Her head almost started to throb with how hard she was attempting to think. Mayhaps a nice cold breath of air would help clear her mind. Even a walk would be much appreciated.</p><p>With a sigh, she began to pack away her things. When she got back, then she definitely be able to complete her homework on a clear head.</p><p>Once her things were packed away, she quick changed into more...casual clothes. Weiss didn't want to walk around, in a school uniform of course. Once she finished changing, she quickly walked over to her window.</p><p>If father didn't want her out, she could sneak out herself. She opened the window, and carefully slid it open. Even if it wasn't exactly late- she didn't want to risk being caught. </p><p>Hell, she was lucky that Whitley had come by her room to say something positively snidely and haughty. </p><p>With a brief wince, she revelled in the soft, cold, and crisp breeze that greeted her as she peered out of her window. It was not the first time she had snuck out, and with practice she had learned how to climb down. Though, she had almost quit after an embarassing number of falling off midway.</p><p>With a soft thump, she slowly made her way down one of the windowsills, keeping an ear out to make sure no one was walking by the window.</p><p>Once she descended, she wiped her forehead. Man, she sure was getting some kind of exercise from hanging off of it like that. It made her want to chuckle, but she promptly made her way off of the Manor's property. A skip almost made its way into her step as she sighed happily to herself.</p><p>It always felt so...great to finally be able to be out of the house. With a flourish, she started her way down the sidewalk, knowing she would not be back until past sundown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone, I've made a discord server! It's specifically for rwby fans, so if you're one those copy the link at the bottom! </p><p>Feel free to dm me on my insta @schnee.bucks or @weicherdip. You can also reach me by my actual discord! It's schneesimp#4430</p><p>https://discord.gg/jE7jTMsPPC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weiss has fucking anxiety.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have another chapter, with finally *drumroll* pupper Ruby. Have a small bit of Weiss bemoaning over her future, before Weiss encounters a wolf Rubes.</p><p>Okay so I have like three things I'd love to write in this story, so mayyyy have to bump up the chapter count of 12 to somewhere possibly around 18 or so. I mean- that's good news for y'all since I can feed y'all a normal sized story.</p><p>I might be gone for a hot minute, so sorry if I don't post another chapter for a while. Duty calls, unfortunately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss walked along the soft leafy trails, humming softly in contentment. Her soft blue boots thumped against the ground. Some habits never die apparently. </p><p>A soft, cold breeze blew forth, and she sighed. A couple of hours had passed and it was about sunset. But, she figured she could pass through the park to return to the Manor. It wasn't like she'd even gotten lost, but she didn't want to take a chance. </p><p>The Manor was nice, as any home owned by someone who was rich. But, it never really felt human. She had seen movies of dinner scenes in normal houses, they had seemed nothing like the dinners at the house. They were quiet and stifling for her. She could only guess it was the same for the rest of the others at the table.</p><p>The soft scraping of dinnerware against plates that held food only fit for what one would say, a royal.</p><p>Soft, but hostile remarks from Whitley. The absence of her mother. The loud complaining voice of her father if he was frustrated with his day.</p><p>Huh. Guess it wasn't like the movies.</p><p>Weiss always took the path she had memorized by heart. Definitely lowered the chances of getting lost and being kidnapped or something.</p><p>The path along the way to the park was made of soft, earthy dirt. Stones were also placed beside the edges of the path, probably to make sure others knew it was a path and not a conveniently placed trail of earth. Though the minds of others completely and utterly baffled her more often than not.</p><p>She looked up at the trees as she slowly tread along the path. They were a soft, yellowish green. It was clear soon, that the leaves were going to detach themselves. If the other brown, crunchy leaves under her feet weren't answer enough that is.</p><p>Walks always allowed her to stuff the frightening amount of baggage in her mid to the back. Even if for some hours, it helped.</p><p>But-</p><p>Unfortunately, she couldn't exactly keep putting it off. Weiss of course, knew that. It didn't mean she wanted to stop though.</p><p>She let out a small scoff under her breath. Her breath billowed in front of her mouth. This was where she grew up, so the cold didn't bother her too much anymore. Though aching bones weren't exactly her favorite when Winter set in.</p><p>Usually this was a place to clear her head. But still, earlier in the day still stayed with her.</p><p>She blinked for a moment.</p><p>Maybe, she could invite Ruby to come out? Well, it wasn't such a bad idea. Every friendship needed somewhere and somehow to start so-</p><p>Weiss let out a hum.</p><p>Let that thought rest until, she got to know Ruby better inside school. She still had time to spare, so she observed the sunset. It was beautiful, the painty streaks of blue, purple, and reds and oranges. No matter what, she never could get tired of watching sunsets. The beautiful colors, that would eventually water down into the back night sky filled with countless stars.</p><p>Truly a beautiful sight.</p><p>She looked around for something to sit on, and perked up at a mostly flat rock that protruded from the ground. Patting any leaves or debris on the rock, she sat down. Drawing her gaze back up to the sky, she looked around the darkening blue oceanlike sky. Wisps of clouds lazed about in the sky, and trails from airplanes slowly fading away.</p><p>Weiss put her hands over her face and hunched over, almost like she was in pain. Well, she wasn't in physical pain...but...</p><p>Her eyes grew watery and she almost choked out a feeble cry.</p><p>Oh how incredibly weak she was, crying because her own family could care less for the masterpiece of a sunset. The fact not her father nor her mother had taken them once to observe the beautiful sight.</p><p>Oh how incredibly shameful.</p><p>How incredibly shameful, for her to wish for herself to have a functional family. Was it so selfish to want a normal life? To not be idolized and swooned over by others. To wish that for once, she wasn't treated like Weiss Schnee. She just wanted to be<strong><em> Weiss.</em></strong></p><p>Yet, no one saw that. Everyone thought she was fake. Hollow, and almost a husk of person.</p><p>It wasn't surprising to her in any way at all. After all, wasn't that what her mother was? Drinking away her life in the gardens with exotic pets she treated better than even her own children. Was that what she was cursed to become?</p><p>Her future, to be ripped away from her hands? Or was it always in the hands of the family name? So many questions, yet not enough answers.</p><p>She pondered just returning to her home, bit decided against it as she softly gripped at the rock she sat upon.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>It would probably just make things worse. Knowing that she don't even have a choice of her own life. That she didn't even have enough willpower to break through the cage holding her. To fly with her clipped wings. Yet, her mind always told her she'd just go crashing to the ground.</p><p>It was the same daft train of thought. Rinse and repeat.</p><p>She groaned before she got up to leave with harsh calculated steps towards the journey back to the Manor. Weiss sniffed, and wiped her nose with one of her fingers. Seems it had gotten a bit colder...</p><p>Wiping her jacket and fixing herself up quickly, she started walking calmly, until she started in a slow jog towards her house with a prick of....what exactly?</p><p>It would take maybe 10 minutes to get there, and the sun had just gone down far enough to make it an eery atmosphere. </p><p>The Schnee sighed with a furrowing of white eyebrows before fastening the grip on her jacket. Her knuckles turned white under the strain before she finally released the grip.</p><p>She was about to let another frustrated grumble, before she heard the soft, yet heavy steps of something in the undergrowth.</p><p>Weiss turned, and backed up quickly, taking a few footsteps backwards on the rock ground. She really should've just made it home before that. Her fists clenched, and her heart started to pound in her ears.</p><p>Glancing into the growth, she slowly backed away further and further until she hit a tree with her back. A frustrated sound escaped her and she stared with fear.</p><p>Whatever was in the bushes was, it clearly wasn't happy. The Schnee let out a soft choked breath of air, as a huge hulking bundle of fur made itself known. Weiss stared up at the creature, her breath catching in her throat as she met narrowed, and steely eyes. </p><p>It looked canine in nature, and had large paws with terrifyingly sharp claws that rested at it's waist. </p><p>Wait.</p><p>She felt the blood rush in her ears as she stared at what seemed to be a giant wolf that stood- <strong><em>walked </em></strong>on only two of it's feet. Specifically the hind legs, and she stared with wide ocean eyes as the wolf stumbled closer and closer until it's warm breath wafted over her face.</p><p>"W-what-"</p><p>Weiss was cut off, as the wolf sniffed at her face, before it calmly sat itself on the ground. The wolf seemed satisfied with what it had seen and smelled. </p><p>"What...the..."</p><p>The wolf's ears twitched towards her.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Fuck."</strong> </em>
</p><p>It sat up with a tilting of it's head, and promptly let out a volley of airy woofs, almost that of soft laughing. It's wide furry head shook as it settled back down with a small bark.</p><p>Weiss shook her head with a groan. This- this had to be a dream! Maybe she was so exhausted she had fallen asleep? Though wouldn't she have remembered that she made it home. For a moment, she pondered just running away, but it didn't seem that dangerous. And if she was being honest, the beast intrigued her.</p><p>What were they called again?</p><p>Something like werewolves? She almost tapped her chin in though, before changing her gaze to the werewolf to observe it. The wolf had what looked like soft brown fur, and soft red highlights along it's back and tail. Light milky brown rested on its belly, and the undersides of the giant's paws.</p><p>"What are you?" Weiss asked the wolf, in which the lycan gave her a small woof before staring at (seemingly) her soul with a soft shade of silver eyes. Her eyes scanned the wolf's body before she saw a glimmer of red...well specifically a darker red that glimmered in the soft moonlight.</p><p>Quietly she approached the wolf hesitantly, and almost took off running when the werewolf moved to lay on its back like a playful dog. It opened it's mouth to let out joyful panting, and showed a large menacing row of white teeth that were only slightly yellow.</p><p>Weis moved her gaze from the dangerous canines, to see what could only be described as bite wounds on its flank and back. She gently parted the fur, hearing a soft whimper, before peering at the wound. It shifted, before bending down to lap at it's forelegs. </p><p>She watched, and noticed that more marks had made themselves known amongst it's body as it looked up at her.</p><p>Now what could possibly be able to hurt such an adorable- horrible. Horrible beast.</p><p>"Who hurt you?"</p><p>She muttered, knowing to not expect an answer. The wolf just gave a low bark, before the giving her cheek a soft and hesitant lick. Weiss sputtered, before putting her face in her hands.</p><p>How could she be afraid of what was basically a huge puppy?!</p><p>Weiss looked at the wolf, before she lifted hand to touch it's soft fur. She felt the tensing of it's taut muscles before relaxing into her tiny hand. She sighed, before taking another look at the bite wounds. The blood looked worryingly fresh, but it seemed to have crusted up a bit.</p><p>She raised her hand to pet the wolf's neck, and froze as the wolf playfully chomped on her finger with surprising gentleness.</p><p>Okay Weiss.</p><p>
  <em>Don'tpanicdon'tpani-</em>
</p><p>The wolf huffed out a warm breath of air that hit Weiss, and made her wrinkle her nose. Had the wolf just ate a meal? Disgusting, her hand was probably covered in meat juice or whatever. It released her hand, and yawned before scratching at it's ear with one of it's hind legs.</p><p>"Hey." Weiss breathed softly.</p><p>The wolf perked it ears.</p><p>"We should get those taken care of..."</p><p>She whispered softly, gesturing to it's 'battle' wounds before it gave a soft clicking of it's teeth before rising to it's feet with a few clear winces. It gave her a woof, before she started to walk in the direction of her house. </p><p>Weis heard soft footsteps of the wolf behind her, and the soft thumping of it's tails against the ground.</p><p>Now she was utterly convinced it was totally just a giant dog or something. </p><p>After they made it to the Manor, Weiss looked up at her window before turning to her companion. Weiss gestured to the window. "That's how I get up- so I'm not sure if you want to climb up..."</p><p>She was silenced by the wolf's teeth sinking into her jacket. Silently, she thanked the fact she had zipped it up as the wolf began to climb with a bit of clumsiness towards their destination. Weis bit back a scream as the wolf almost dropped her from...the dizzying height. Even though she had fallen off before, she didn't appreciate being sore for days after.</p><p>Not did she appreciate the ache in her legs after landing so hard. Weiss was lucky to not have broken anything. She grabbed do to the wolf's fur, as it hefted her into the window with only a slight struggle of it's fluffy body.</p><p>It set her down, and she lay on the ground staring up at the beast with soft blue eyes.</p><p>The canine, tried? To smile, which only ended in her mouth looking like a horror scene. The lycan limped over to her bed, and flipped onto to it. Weiss rolled her eyes, now she had dog smell and dog fur on the sheets.</p><p>Walking into her bathroom, she opens the cabinet, looking for a first aid kit she had used a bit too often. </p><p>"I wonder why."</p><p>She whispered angrily under her breath as she finally found the square case. Closing the cabinet, she turned and made her way back to her actual room, surprised to find the wolf still up and awake. Surely, it must've been in pain for a little while? </p><p>Shrugging, she unpacked the case before grabbing the wolf's paws with a gentleness that the lycan greatly appreciated judging by the low slow bark from it's maw. Its tail wagged, as she softly gave the wolf a few comforting pets before getting to work.</p><p>She grabbed a damp rag, and gently cleaned any debris and the dry blood from it's foreleg.</p><p>The wolf let out a whine, before turning away with a huff. Weiss blinked before shaking her head and continuing to wrap it in gauze and softly patting it's leg to get it's attention.</p><p>The beast gave her a nudge to her shoulder with it's nose, before resting it's head back onto it's now testable legs. </p><p>Weiss ruffled it's fur, before she moved onto the biggest wound on the werewolf's flank. Puncture wounds and a struggle were obvious.</p><p>She grimaced, before continuing to clean the wound like the ones before.</p><p>As she softly cleaned the injury, her mind wandered to the other family members in the Manor. Hopefully no one had heard the great struggle to climb into the window. Also the barks, though she just couldn't stop the wolf from vocalizing it's emotions.</p><p>Father would be furious with her for even bringing the canine into their home. Apparently they were even too haughty to even own a pet. Let alone one that could make a mess...</p><p>Whitley would be disgusted. A similar reaction wouldn't surprise her by how much he followed father around, jumping at every moment to please him like a lapdog. Though she did the exact same thing, and worst of all, it certainly made his ego grow.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Her nose wrinkled, and she accidentally forced a yelp out of the wolf's mouth. Footsteps quickly raced to her locked door. Weiss froze, before putting up a finger to let the wolf know to be quiet. She felt bad about pushing too hard, but she'd apologize after whoever was at her door left. </p><p>"Miss?" A nervous voice echoed from behind her locked door.</p><p>"Yes? What is it?"</p><p>Weiss asked, attempting to keep her voice monotone and disinterested, and not show any panicked emotion as she heard the wolf's long claws clack against her tile floor.</p><p>A pause, before the maid seemed to make up her mind.</p><p>"Are...you okay Miss Schnee?"</p><p>The wolf perked up, and hastily wagged its tail like a broom along the pristine floor. </p><p>"Yes, of course!" Weiss winced at the higher pitch of her voice, and almost groaned when the maid shifted upon her feet rather loudly.</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>Soon the steps faded away, and Weiss was left to sigh in relief before turning to her wolf companion with a less than enthused expression, which made the beast's ears flatten against it's dark brown and red fur.</p><p>The wolf gave a low whimper, before diving onto it's arms, and keeping its tail low and stiff.</p><p>What on earth? She opened her mouth, before harshly closing it with a suffering sigh. The wolf was now looking up at her with...puppy eyes. The silver shone and was highlighted by the light in her room. Weiss almost facepalmed, letting out a conflicted exhale.</p><p>"Why...." She bemoaned as the dog gave another small whimper.</p><p>The dog let out a low bark, and attempted to huff out a slurred word.</p><p>"<em>So-rryyyy</em>-"</p><p>It was low and almost unrecognizable, but Weiss somehow understood the fluffy canine's broken english. She blinked in a mixture of shock, and bemusement.</p><p>After recovering from her frozen state, she started to giggle, almost hysterically mind you. </p><p>Her shoulders shook and she looked up at the beast with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"What am I thinking?? Father is going to kill me if he sees you!"</p><p>She softly grabbed the soft shoulder of the wolf and promptly shook them roughly, to which the werewolf let out a couple of huffs and clicking of it's teeth. Otherwise it let Weiss shake it like a maraca.</p><p>With a shake of her head, she let it go, and dragged her gaze down to the wolf's forearm.</p><p>"Let's get this wrapped," She started, and gently pat the wolf. "I just don't want you bleeding all over my floor."</p><p>The wolf gave a nod? And promptly raised it's arm up to her with a curious blink of it's eyes. Weiss grabbed the first aid kit, and the gauze. Gingerly, she wrapped the item softly around her companion's arm. Gently patting it down, she grabbed the medical tape and gently taped it close.</p><p>"I don't really have any other wraps, but I hope that makes it better?" She asked the lycan, who just gave her cheek another lick.</p><p>"Gross. Please refrain from that again, I'd rather not have dog breath." Her nose wrinkled and the wolf just huffed and tuned to her bed with a strange way of it's tail.</p><p>Wai-</p><p>The beast thumped onto her bed and laid on it with loud wagging of it's tail as it rolled to expose it's furry stomach.</p><p>"Oh my god."</p><p>Weiss stood there, gaping in shock. The wolf opened it's mouth to try and smile at her with rows of sharp teeth.</p><p>The Schnee made her way to the bed, before sitting softly next to the beast's head.</p><p>She softly rubbed it's head, and got a playful whine before it nuzzled into her hand with it's wet nose. Oh-</p><p>Weiss smiled softly, before peppering kisses over it's forehead. She was absolutely taken. She didn't care if this was a person, right now they were a wolf. A canine that deserved her affection. She cooed as a paw came to rest on her shoulder before she was promptly almost squished.</p><p>The dog wrapped itself around her, almost protectively curling around her in retrospect small body. The wolf was warm, and Weiss relaxed after a moment, an leaned into the warmth.</p><p>Cuddly puppies...happiness...</p><p>Weiss sighed in content as she snuggled into the large dog. It didn't take long before her eyes closed and she fell into a wonderful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Casually listens to the Earthbound soundtrack on r e p e a t.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM GOING TO RIOT, BUT BEFORE THAT SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG H- ALSO LIKE HIGHKEY I WANT TO WRITE A POKEMON FANFIC AND I DONT KNOW WHYYYYYYYYYYY-----</p><p>I also wanted to let ya'll know that I have chapters 5-7 all planned and ready to be written up. So I'm trying the best my small lil smooth brain can do. Anyhow hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Weiss. Sweetheart..." A feminine voice whispered behind her. </em>
</p><p><em>Cold enveloped her arms, goosebumps rising along them. She- she couldn't budge. Why</em> <em> couldn't she move? Someone was approaching her from in the corner of her eye. A large shadow shifting around, and the sound of boots clacked against the ground.</em></p><p>
  <em>Her neck wouldn't move, muscles remaining tense as she swallowed dryly. The figure was getting closer, she could hear and see the shadow slowly growing closer. As she stared with widened ocean eyes, her heart started to thud. No face, no eyes, no mouth. Just a black figure, that was oddly familiar. The broad shoulders, along with the skinny frame, she could only watch in horror as her body refused to move for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come here- you need to learn a lesson..." When they spoke again, the voice was warped and masculine. Deep and raspy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The steps grew thundering, and she couldn't stop the loud roar of her heart thudding in her ears. Each breathe she took was sharp and shaky. A final step was taken, and she heard the almost painfully loud sound of a boot against glass. Broken glass. The last disgusting, and almost satisfyingly sickening crunch was pressed against the ground. What...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her feet were cold, and she couldn't do anything but help notice the cold, bone-aching tile against her- bare feet?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hand landed upon her shoulder, gripping painfully tight.</em>
</p><p>With a loud gasp, Weiss' awoke, thrashing and fighting against the bundle of blankets laying against her. Her forehead was sweaty, and her body felt uncomfortably clammy, as she blinked tears away from stinging eyes. She felt like a mess, and to be honest she probably looked like one. </p><p>Her breath was still coming in gasps as she stared around her room, convinced the tall figure was awaiting her. The nightmare had felt so real, so real in fact she was convinced the hand that had clenched onto her shoulder had left a bruise. Her mouth was dry, and she licked her lips. Her mouth felt kinda fuzzy, and she almost let out a frustrated groan at the fact she had forgotten to brush her teeth. </p><p>Her hands shook as she wiped the sticky tears beginning to dry upon her face. Weiss huddled into her blankets, nuzzling into them, and seeking comfort they could not give. Weiss let out a sigh, and ducked her head away from her blankets, looking around. It was chilly, chilly enough to make her blankets a bit cold to the touch. Though she hadn't exactly covered herself in them, instead using a wolf sized blanket that had probably almost squished her during the night. </p><p>Of course, the wolf had fled in the night. Though, she couldn't be surprised. Her blankets were hastily shoved, and she spotted what seemed to be a minor struggle out of the window, judging by the slightly crookedly closed window. It was at almost a comically crooked angle, and she sighed at the sight of the steaks on the window. Smudged enough to annoy her a fair amount. </p><p>It seemed like something the wolf would do, judging by the extents of it's injuries the previous night. Weiss had to wonder what on earth had gave the wolf those wounds...</p><p>Another wolf maybe? The bite marks looked deeper in some areas, and seemed like whatever injured the werewolf had tried to shake and yank to create deeper wounds. Her blankets smelled faintly of...dog of course, and a slightly stronger scent of roses and grass. Maybe the wolf had gone out for a run before fleeing? Perhaps, though unlikely. The lycan was probably more than happy to leave the manor. Maybe it could smell the musk of tortured souls, or like whatever. </p><p>She sighed, before shoving her blankets off of her body and sitting up. Her body was a bit sore, probably from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in with the huge lycan. Falling asleep sitting up was just the perfect recipe to have a sore neck along with tense shoulders. </p><p>Still she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't felt absolutely terrified of the wolf. Well she had, but it hadn't lasted and she still didn't know why exactly she'd felt so comfortable with the werewolf.</p><p>It was odd.</p><p>Well maybe that was an understatement of the century. Still, though, she couldn't believe that such a creature actually existed. It looked a bit humanoid, but other than that it was almost entirely wolfish. The snout with those large canines. The huge paws with terrifyingly sharp claws that looked like they could easily slice someone in half. The large, lanky tail that look liked it could crush someone under the weight of how hard it hit the ground.</p><p>It should've all made her want to run, to cower and hide away from the creature. She couldn't hide the fact she felt some sort of...tug? Against her, like a string or hand that tried to pull her closer. Weiss knew she was intrigued by the creature, curious as to where the werewolf came from. </p><p>Who or what exactly it was hiding underneath it's fur, was something she wanted to know. Not desperately but she couldn't help but be curious. What person had willingly stayed with her the whole night? </p><p>Well, almost the whole night.</p><p>She looked around, before stretching in her bed. Weiss let out a small grunt, before yawning softly with a hand covering her mouth. Her body was probably going to be sore for quite some bit. Though she couldn't remedy it with any kind of rest, as father wouldn't be happy if she slept in. Even if it was the weekend...</p><p>Maybe a trip to the library? She usually studied in her room, but a casual trip to the library might do her some good. Weiss pondered for a few minutes, before an idea hit her. Could some research help her find out what exactly the wolf was? Though, it was unlikely she could probably find a few books on creatures like said werewolf.</p><p>After breakfast, right. She wasn't exactly looking forward to being...bothered if she went without the first meal of the day.</p><p>She got up, and fixed her bed without any major hiccups. Her hands glided across the sheets. The scent of the wolf would be gone when she got back. It was the maid's job to clean and change her sheets so she wouldn't be surprised if they smelled like lavender rather than roses and the dirty faint smell of dog.</p><p>As much as she liked dog's, wet ones or ones that their owners didn't give bath's were a no-no for her. They smelled absolutely repulsive.</p><p>She quietly got dressed, having fallen asleep in her clothes she had worn when she'd taken the walk through the park. Some tufts of reddish fur were caught on her jacket, while some clumps of dirt and small splotches of grass had gotten smeared on her pants. The wolf had truly been a bit filthy, but she appreciated the earthy smell. Much better than it's meat breath. She cringed at the memory, it had smelled raw and she had always hated that exact smell. </p><p>Weiss would have to place the jacket somewhere inconspicuous, less her parents find it and question why exactly she was wondering the park without their permission.</p><p>The thought made her shudder and she briefly gripped painfully at her sides, squeezing herself in an attempt to ground herself. Her stomach always squirmed and she felt queasy whenever thinking about how her father would yank her hair or grab her shoulder painfully.</p><p>It was far from the worst punishment others had suffered from. She knew she shouldn't be complaining. That somehow, her brain was right, telling her she deserved it. </p><p>Others were suffering fates far worse than her.</p><p>No one had bothered to tell her otherwise. Such toxic thinking would end up getting her in deep water, stuck drowning in a pool where no one cared to hear her silent screaming for help. Pleading in a way no one took seriously. Because apparently, if you didn't look the part, you clearly aren't mentally ill? That what was her father said.</p><p>She never argued with it. It was said enough times to her, that she herself started to believe it. That her mind was playing tricks on her.</p><p>Weiss grunted with frustration, and shook her head fruitlessly in an attempt to shake such thoughts out of her head. She could easily hide the jacket without a single hiccup. Her father would be the most worrying thing to think about, rather than her mother. Her mother was somewhere, where exactly she didn't really want to know.</p><p>The sweet, bitter scent of wine on her mother's breath made her sick to her stomach.</p><p>On her birthday, when she had hid in her room. Her mother had followed her after a while, walking with a slight stumble to her step. She has whispered softly into her ear, apologizing for her existence. The slurred speech and the disgustingly familiar scent of wine did nothing to calm her.</p><p>Mother, Willow, apologizing hadn't made her feel any better about the event earlier in the day.</p><p>It made her feel unbearably guilty.</p><p>Willow hadn't stayed long after that. Well, Weiss had noticed the visits and presence of her mother had slowly started getting less and less frequent. </p><p>For a while...Weiss couldn't help but blame herself for the sudden rift in their already strained family relationship. </p><p>She sighed, before grabbing her jacket. The teen thumbed softly at the zipper, flicking it with one hand before wrapping it up into a tight ball. She had to be discreet, but for now could find somewhere to put it. </p><p>Weiss couldn't choose her drawers. Father could get...suspicious. </p><p>Maybe under her bed?</p><p>It might work, but then again, her sheets would have to be cleaned and she couldn't risk a maid finding the item under her bed and reporting it to Jacques.</p><p>Oh how she hated feeling like a prisoner in her family.</p><p>As much as she just wanted to up and leave, she wasn't a legal adult. She also couldn't bring herself to leave Whitley. He wasn't the worst of their home, though he did seem to resent her for a reason she didn't know, and didn't even want to know in particular. But he was her brother...</p><p>If she left him- she'd be as bad as Winter. Even though she hadn't seen Winter in years, she still hoped that maybe her sister would visit. Whitley seemed to have already given up on hoping that their sister would somehow take them away. Away from the broken house they grew up in.</p><p>Weiss sighed. Whatever. Winter was the one who left. </p><p>She didn't.</p><p>Winter was everything she wanted to be. Strong. But as years passed, she realized one thing. She needed to be safe, not strong. Unfortunately it seemed to be the other way.</p><p>She felt betrayed. She- she <em>hated </em>Winter for leaving.</p><p>Weiss let out another sigh, and clenched her fists into the thin soft material of the jacket in her hands. Maybe is she were to press hard enough she'd be able to rip apart the fabric.</p><p>Well, since no one really cared what she did with her monthly allowance...</p><p>She could just toss the dirty thing.</p><p>Weiss pondered for a moment, shifting her weight from side to side. Her mother wouldn't question it as she never even saw her around that often. Her father could care less about a jacket, that in his eyes was commoner clothing. It disgusted her that he held himself with such pride. </p><p>Finally, she loosened her grip and tossed the offending object into the trash.</p><p>For a moment Weiss froze, her nerves almost making her yank the jacket back out but she shook her head. </p><p>She flexed her arms, a bit confused. Usually her arms were sore from hugging her body, from her recurring nightmares. But...even though she had a nightmare her arms and body weren't sore at all for that matter. It was a bit weird, but apart from the normal misery she felt being in the Manor, she felt- fine. Almost perfectly fine. Her neck and shoulders were sore, but that was from the position she had lulled to bed in. She also usually had red marks around where she would tug and yank at her body. </p><p>It was such a big realization. </p><p>Weiss hadn't felt true rest in- in <em>years.</em></p><p>She smiled a bit, if in gratitude to the hulking beast from the previous night, she did not know. Neither was she exactly trying to pursue knowing. </p><p>It was so strange that a beast like that, beast's she heard killed people in myths. But now, it was all scarily true, no one would believe her of course. Though Weiss could've sworn, intelligence swam in those expressive silver eyes. It was scared, of what? She didn't know. What else could a wolf that big possibly be frightened of? Certainly not her.</p><p>Right, she had a library to go to.</p><p>Weiss quickly changed into a new days of clothes. She put on a simple white and blue striped turtleneck along with a light blue skirt that was not indecent for it's length.</p><p>She opened her door, before turning and closing it softly behind her. Weiss scanned the both directions down the hallway. No maids or butlers were anywhere to be found. It was a bit...odd but at least it meant she didn't have to engage in awkward forced conversation with staff she knew dreaded her. The eyes that frequently followed her, staring to see if she would act out in the same way as her father and mother. </p><p>Not that she could blame them. </p><p>Weiss made her way down the cast hallway, her shoes thumping against the ground in a way that made her want to wince. It was drilled into her mind at a very young age what way to walk was ladylike and what wasn't.</p><p>She watched her legs stride equal distances apart, as she made her way down to the doors of the Manor. Father wouldn't really both asking where she was going, but she didn't want to take any chances if he knew she had snuck out the previous night. The wolf that had taken shelter in her house was not exactly subtle about entering through the window. Weiss groaned, oh of course he most definitely heard. </p><p>She stopped at the door, pausing for a moment, ears straining to hear any movement above the subtle talking and steps of staff around the house. The chatter was quiet, and her father usually stepped so loud, it might've sounded like he was stomping. Of course, it was a tactic to intimidate. Loud noises were most definitely not her friend. Sometimes when her father raised his hand, she would flinch. Weiss sighed, before opening and closing the large manor doors behind her. </p><p>The doors shut behind her, and she was hit with a soft gust of cold, crisp wind. It made her skirt flutter in the wind, and she let out a soft exhale of air. Her hair waved in the wind. Weiss looked around for a moment, taking in the trees swaying in the wind.</p><p>She would've loved to enjoy the outdoors more, but right now she had something to do. She had always wondered if what they said about the mythical was actually true. If she ever saw the wolf again, she would have to ask it. Though she doubted it could answer. Weiss blinked, before starting on her towards the town's library, confidence in her stride. </p><p>With measured steps she made her way down the sidewalk, holding her shoulders back and her chin high. A few people sent passing glances towards her, but otherwise did not pay more attention than was needed. Strangers were well- strangers. Even the cry of someone in distress wouldn't bring a pack of people hoping to help someone who was hurting. It unfortunately, was the cruel reality. She clenched her jaw, wincing at the sensation of her teeth clenching against one another. </p><p>Then she felt it. The undeniably strong urge of hunger pangs hitting her square in the stomach, made her get a little nauseous.</p><p>Ah. </p><p>Weiss sighed with a wince. </p><p>She looked around, and with a small breath of relief made her way towards a small shop. It looked fairly homey, but she would not know how it was unless she walked into it for herself. </p><p>She didn't look at the sign before going in, too distracted by her suddenly nagging hunger.</p><p>The door swung gently closed behind her, and she almost jumped from the soft ringing of the bell. A loud shouting voice came from inside what she suspected was the kitchen of the tiny but homey shop. </p><p>"Be right there!"</p><p>It was feminine but crude in nature, though she'd have to wait until they showed their face. Weiss observed the small establishment, before she caught the eye contact of a black haired girl sitting at one of the tables with a single chair. The woman's eyes narrowed, cold amber meeting her own. A frown tugged at the black haired woman's face as her eyes took on a expression of recognition. Her eyes hardened and her eyebrows furrowed as she stared almost menacingly at her. </p><p>Seems that someone who massively disliked the Schnee family had recognized her. It didn't surprise her in the least. Her family was very unlikable. It made her want to run, as she made her way to the line behind a few other customers. She could just, feel the heat of the woman's glare boring into her back. A few more minutes and there would actually be a burned hole inside of her back. Before that could happen, a golden mane of hair came up to the counter, waving cheerfully at the woman sitting in the chair. Said girl smiled back, a smirk tugging at her features. </p><p>The golden haired woman turned back to the customers, greeting them cheerfully as she took their orders with her loud boisterous voice. At the very most, it was not obnoxious in the slightest. It made the atmosphere a bit lighter, and it seemed she took pride in taking orders. </p><p>As the last customer passed her, she calmly went up to the counter, and was met with a very <em>striking </em>pair of lavender coloured eyes. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, before she hastily shook the thought away. </p><p>"Hello, welcome to Golden Bear Cafe! What can I get for ya?" </p><p>She said it cheerfully, and gave her a small wink. The girl gestured to her name tag. </p><p>"Names <em>Yang</em>, and not tryin' to be mean, but I can see your pretty little brain tryin' to figure out what ya want!"</p><p>She smiled gleefully, before lowering her voice in a whisper and leaning close to her ear. Weiss unconsciously leaned forward, as if she was going to hear the world's greatest secret. </p><p>"I know I can't really make the choice for ya, but I recommend the Golden Dragon." </p><p>Yang smiled, and leaned back, crossing her arms in front of herself before tilting her head towards Weiss. She blinked, before smiling softly. This Yang girl really was a nice one. </p><p>"I think I'll get that."</p><p>Yang let out a small jovial giggle, a small pink blush colouring her cheeks. She scratched the back of her large mane, it was almost like a lion's large and majestic. The lavender eyed woman rang her up, before gently pushing her card away when Weiss tried to hand it to her. </p><p>"Nuh uh, this one's on the house for humoring me."</p><p>Weiss blinked, before opening her mouth to at least try and hassle the woman to let her pay. She had so much money, and it bothered her a bit if she was offered such luxury. Yet, it didn't seem like Yang knew exactly who she was, maybe just took her as a really nice woman who just so happened to have the same white and blue eyes as the Schnee family. As if.</p><p>Yang probably did that, so her little shop wouldn't be watched 24-7 because she would end up telling her father about how outrageous the prices were or something like that. Weiss wanted to laugh at that. </p><p>"Of course." She replied dryly to Yang, who only tilted her head like a puppy. The woman's eyes crinkled and Weiss had to stop herself from looking at the dimples on her face. They weren't very prominent but very cute anyhow. Weiss nodded to her, before she took her seat, across the shop from the black haired woman who had finally stopped glaring at her, and instead striking up conversation with another patron. </p><p>The patron was somehow almost a gender-bent version of Yang. He had spiky yellow hair, and mind you, was wearing an unbuttoned button-up. She had to physically stop herself from cringing in mild horror. He was smiling very cheekily, his smile wide enough to make even the best actors embarrassed. </p><p>It was so <em>odd </em>seeing others being absolutely carefree. Without the looming presence of their father even if he wasn't physically there. </p><p>Weiss shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a moment, before taking out her phone. She quickly typed in her- lengthy password, before opening the web browser. She clicked onto one of her tabs, which was labeled: <em>Werewolves. </em>She didn't exactly care if someone saw what she was sifting for, they would probably think she was some weirdo or a fantasy nerd. It in retrospect was a bit embarrassing- but it wasn't like anyone was looking to spy on her when she was in one of the smallest shops in town.</p><p>"<em>OOOooooh</em>? Werewolves?" </p><p>Weiss jumped, almost tossing her phone across the table and whipped around to stare at her foe. Yang was standing there, with a curious tilt to her lips before she placed the "The Golden Dragon" on the table. Weiss just shrugged towards her with a blank look. </p><p>"Didn't peg you for someone who's into the supernatural." </p><p>Weiss wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Maybe she should've cared, because of the almost comical expression on Yang's face was not worth her own embarrassment. Yang simply gestured to her dish, and Weiss was surprised to see a beautifully shaped dragon pancake. It was what Yang said, it was golden, made just right. Maybe she had stumbled into a fine establishment.</p><p>"Though it's kinda odd here to see anyone who's even interested in that," Yang paused to swipe part of her hair from her face. "Hope you enjoy the food!" Yang winked at her before walking away with a swagger in her step. </p><p>H-</p><p>She could just die of homosexuality and embarrassment. </p><p>Weiss stared at Yang, but utterly refused to look where her eyes wanted to stray. She should not ever look there, it was improper and disgusting. It made her feel dirty, in a way. Weiss didn't want to become some sexual deviant who couldn't control herself. Her hand strayed to her right arm, where she promptly gave herself a rough pinch that made her wince. She was able to refocus from that, and turned to consume her food. What she didn't notice was the black haired girl giving her a curious look.</p><p>She calmly ate her food at what was seen as an acceptable speed. </p><p>The shop she had just so stumbled into, was pretty homey. The smell was also pleasing, the soft cinnamon smell made her feel as if she where in a different world almost. It was nice, honestly... Once she was done, she placed a- weighty tip and promptly left her table after tidying up and leaving only the dirty plate and the tip. She walked up to the counter, as much as she would like to wait for Yang to reappear she really needed to get going to the library. </p><p>"Hey, come to gawk at me some more?" Yang teased as she stared at Weiss with twinkling eyes.</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes, before gesturing to the plate. </p><p>"Thank you for the food, it was very <em>particular.</em>"</p><p>She turned around, leaving a confused Yang while she exited the shop. The door closed behind her with a soft ring of the bell, and she was met with another soft blast of a cool breeze. Now, it was time to get to business. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I just wanted a bit of freezerburn, cause yes- duh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>